


We're not friends

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: sara stumbles upon a past!leonard on a mission and decides "to hell with the timeline" and interacts with him.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not just friends."<br/>"No," she replied, smiling. "Not just friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this!

December 2015

 

Sara was in the Coast City Museum, looking for an artifact that, according to Rip, could be useful for their mission. She knew that, until six months ago, Rip would have sent Leonard to pick it up, and she felt a pang of longing. She could feel a sad smile creeping up her face, thinking of what Leonard would have said. _Of course_ I’m _doing it, Sara, but you should come along and watch my back. Mick will cover us._

 

She took a deep breath, trying to contain the emotions that, once again, flooded her thoughts. She had to concentrate on the mission at hand. She could find time to remember him later, on the ship, and maybe some whiskey.

 

She walked silently down a hall and was going to turn a corner when she heard the familiar sound of the cold gun being activated. She froze in place, a million thoughts running through her mind in the short instant that took her to turn around, slowly raising her hands.

 

And there he was, standing a few steps behind her, with his parka and his goggles and his gun. He shouldn't have been there. He wasn't supposed to be in Coast City. A little gasp escaped her lips.

 

"Guess you're not a guard," he drawled, looking her up and down, "so who exactly are you?"

 

She was wearing a black outfit, appropriate for a robbery, and her weapons were concealed. Her Leonard would have known, of course, but 2015 Leonard had no clue.

 

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm here to pick up a little thing, then I'll be gone."

 

"Hmm. The thing is, you’ve seen me. How do I make sure that you're not going to tell on me, if I let you go?"

 

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. Let me go, and I'll be out of your hair in a minute."

 

"You clearly are not a rookie, but you are a _very bad liar_. You know _exactly_ who I am. You started raising your hands as soon as you heard my gun turning on. You've heard it before. I'll ask again, and this time you'd better tell the truth. Who are you?" He sounded more curious than menacing.

 

Sara lowered her hands, fighting a smirk. _Busted_. "My name is Sara."

 

He tilted his head. "And?"

 

She tried to think of a plausible story, something that could explain why she had recognized him and his gun. She was supposed to protect the timeline, to make sure that she didn't inadvertently delete all the future events that depended on Leonard's actions. He was going to be part of the team on the Waverider, he would save the future in a few months. He would die a hero.

 

He would _die_.

 

 _To hell with the timeline._ She wanted him back. If she couldn't have her Leonard, past Leonard would do.

 

"And I know you. We'll meet in a month, more or less. We're going to be… we _are_ friends."

 

He smiled, shaking his head, as if he was having the time of his life. "Oh, so you're not just a liar, you're _crazy_."

 

At least he didn't shoot her right away.

 

"I'm not lying. I can prove it." She took a deep breath and raised her hands slowly. "Look."

 

She took off the glove from her right hand, showing him the ring she wore on her pinkie.

 

"Where did you get that?"

 

Probably not the best move. Now he looked pissed.

 

"You gave it to Mick, and Mick gave it to me. It's a long story."

 

"You'd better start talking; I'm fresh out of patience."

 

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but where I come from, _when_ I come from, we've been working together for months. I _know_ you. I know Mick. I met Lisa. I know all your tricks with cards. Hell, you taught me how to cheat at gin." She felt a tear running down her cheek, and she took a step forward, mindless of the cold gun that he was still pointing at her.

 

"You're not making any sense!"

 

She swallowed, trying to contain the tears. "I know about your father, and your scars, and about how you tried to protect your sister from him. You practically raised her, Len."

 

"Don't talk about my sister!"

 

"I know you love her," Sara said, taking another step forward. "I know that you care for Mick, that you always tried your best to keep him out of trouble." Another step. The mouth of the cold gun was almost resting on her heart.

 

"I know you, Leonard."

 

His hand was shaking. "I'll shoot you."

 

"You know that I'm telling the truth. I bet that your brain isn't screaming "Alexa" right now, is it?"

 

Leonard looked at her in shock.

 

" _You_ told me about that, and about this ring," she continued, raising her right hand again. "Your first job with Mick. It's a reminder. Even the best laid plans can go sideways." She paused, watching him. Her words had startled him, and she could tell that they were starting to hit home.

 

"So, Leonard, are you going to shoot me anytime soon? Because I'd rather go somewhere else and have a drink right now."

 

He looked at her for a long minute before lowering his gun. "So, timetravel, huh? Interesting. Tell me more."

 

She smiled. "I will, but there's something I need to do first."

 

She grabbed his open parka and pulled him down to her, until his lips were just a breath away from hers. He didn't pull back, so she closed the distance between them with a soft, chaste kiss.

 

She pulled back after a moment, and couldn't contain a smile at his uncharacteristically flushed face.

 

He recovered quickly though, smirking at her. "You might not be crazy, but you're definitely a liar."

 

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"We're not _just_ friends."

 

"No," she replied, smiling. "Not just friends."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and past!Leonard have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this!

" _Yes_ , I have the artifact, and _no_ , I'm not coming back to the Waverider right away." Sara was walking up and down the alley, talking to her earpiece. _Rip isn't taking it very well_ , she thought.

"No, I don't know when I'll be back. It's important, okay? Just give me some time. The artifact is safe and won't be in…" she turned around, glancing at Leonard briefly, "it won't be in the hands of the bad guy. It's safe with me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rip was still shouting when she pulled the earpiece away with a sigh.

 

"Was that your boss or something?" Leonard asked.

 

"Or something. He's a friend, I guess. Depends on _when_ you ask. I could kill him some times."

 

"Hmm, I see," Leonard replied, tilting his head. "Are you done? We look kind of suspicious just standing around here."

 

Sara nodded, looking up and down the alley.

 

"I think I saw a bar a couple of blocks away,” Leonard said. “Do you still feel like having a drink?"

 

"Yes, very much so." 

 

\------

 

 

"If you didn't know so much about me, I would have a serious problem in believing anything you just told me," Leonard said, raising his glass of beer.

 

"I know." Sara was downing shot after shot of tequila. He was impressed. She could hold her liqueur.

 

"So this is your way of… what? Fixing the future?"

 

"I don't know. I'm not exactly thinking right now, okay? I just don't want you to die."

 

"You and me both."

 

"I didn't expect to meet you here, now. I didn't have a plan. _You_ are the one with a plan. I just beat the shit out of the bad guys, usually."

 

Leonard chuckled. "Let's say that I plan something. Let's say that, when we get to the Oculus whatever, I find a way to blow it up without dying. What happens after?"

 

"I don't know," Sara said, sitting up. "After the Oculus, I found out about Laurel."

 

He nodded. She had already told him about her sister's death. Leonard took a long look at the assassin beside him. She was beautiful, slightly flushed, and a little drunk. Also, apparently, she was infatuated with him. "All right, I'll have a plan."

 

"What?" she asked, raising her eyes.

 

"When the time will come, I'll have a plan. I'll survive the Time Masters, and I'll do anything in my power to help you save your sister. Sounds good?"

 

Sara nodded, her eyes, large and wet, fixed on him. She put her glass down and reached for him, putting her hands on the sides of his face.

 

"Sara, you're drunk." He wanted to kiss her, badly. He just didn't want her to regret it.

 

"Not _that_ drunk," she said with a small smile, resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes. "I just want… I want something for myself. Just this time."

 

Leonard breathed in, trying to keep his cool. He was finding it _very_ hard. "I won’t lie. I would love to take you back to my hotel room with me right now, but I suspect that you'll regret it, in time. I'm not the man you want. I'm not… _him_." He swallowed. "Yet."

 

She moved away a little, only to better look him in the eyes. "Don't you see it?"

 

He looked back at her, and got lost for an instant in her blue eyes. "What?"

 

"You worry about my feelings… You already _are_ him. You _always_ were, to me, even when you tried to let us think that you didn't care. You always will be."

 

She kissed him. Another soft, chaste kiss, a touch of her lips against his, like the first one at the museum. Only, this time, he wanted more. He kissed her back, savoring her lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, holding her against him for as long as he could, until they had to breathe again.

 

Then he kissed her again, completely oblivious of the people around them. After a while, she pulled back a little, breathless and smiling. "So, where is this hotel of yours?"

 

He chuckled, putting some money on the bar before standing up. "Not far from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I kiss your past self, when we meet next time?” he asked, half-jokingly.
> 
> “She might punch you in the face. You will want to be on her good side if you want us to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this!

Sara had to leave in the morning. Leonard watched her as she slid out of the sheets with a graceful motion. She got dressed, then she turned to him for one last kiss.

 

“Am I going to see you again?” he asked.

 

“Of course you`ll see me,” she replied with a smile. “Only the next time we see each other I won`t know you, but you will know me.”

 

Leonard nodded. She had explained earlier to him that she probably wouldn`t be able to meet him again as her current self. She was certain that he would meet her past self though, and she asked him to trust her on that. _Time wants to happen_ , she said, whatever that meant.

 

“What if I kiss your past self, when we meet next time?” he asked, half-jokingly.

 

“She might punch you in the face. You will want to be on her good side if you want _us_ to happen.”

 

"Yeah, I got that. So, when will I… meet her?"

 

" January 21st."

 

…

 

 

Leonard woke up on a roof, seeing some known faces, and some new ones. As they all stood, a man in a brown coat walked in.

 

"The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

 

"Nice to meet you, Rip," said Mick, his hand going to the fire gun.

 

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have… tampered with your weapons," the Englishman said. "I've assembled you all because I need your help."

 

Leonard tried not to look at Sara. _She doesn't know me,_ he told himself. _Don't look at her._

 

 

…

 

 

"You got the wrong guy. Hero ain't on my resume," Leonard said. That's what Mick expected of him. _Hell_ , that was what _all of them_ expected of him, Leonard Snart, noted crook.

 

"Or mine," Mick added.

 

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom," the Englishman said, "but where… _when_ I'm from, the year 2166, you, and everyone on this roof, aren't just considered heroes… You're _legends_."

 

That piqued his curiosity. Leonard listened.

 

 

…

 

 

"So, what do you think?" the armored guy asked to the group.

 

Leonard looked him over with contempt. "I think that's five minutes of my life I'm not getting back." And he really thought that. Unlike the others, he knew what kind of trouble he was getting into. He was going to _die_ , damn it. 

 

"He just showed us our entire world in flames, you can't turn your back on that!" Martin said.

 

Snart was supposed to devise a plan to save his own life, but who said that he had to put himself in danger at all? For a _woman_? "Observe."

 

He walked away from that roof, and Mick followed him without a word.

 

Leonard didn't look back. He couldn't afford to look at Sara.

 

 

…

 

 

Leonard was taking a walk, surveying a couple of jewelry stores and taking note of their security measures, when he saw her.

 

Sara was walking on the other side of the crowded street.

 

He stopped and watched her walk on, until she turned a corner and he lost sight of her.

 

Leonard exhaled, feeling defeated and relieved at the same time.

 

_Time wants to happen, huh?_

 

 

…

 

 

"Can't believe you're thinking of hooking up with the Englishman!" Mick shouted over the noise from the saw. "We're thieves, crooks, criminals. I've no desire to save the world, especially a hundred years after I'm dead."

 

"He said across time, Mick," Leonard said. "What about the years before? Before fingerprints, and surveillance cameras, and… DNA analysis? Why did we become criminals?"

 

"Because we hate working and we love money."

 

Leonard stood, pressing on. "We could steal the Mona Lisa right off Da Vinci's easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered… This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place… _more_ than everything."

 

_Much more than that, actually. But Mick didn't need to know yet._

 

"You want me in, I'm in," Mick relented. "But I'm not gonna be anyone's hero."

 

Leonard smirked.

 

 

…

 

 

"Professor! _This is the place,_ " Leonard shouted.

 

"I think we're being punked," Ray said. "Do people still say "punked"?"

 

"No," Sara said.

 

"I see your buddy's thrown himself a going away party!" Mick said, pointing to Jax.

 

"Y-yes," Stein admitted, "I believe he drank something that didn't… quite agree with him."

 

"You don't look too happy to be here," Leonard drawled, looking at the bird-girl. _Don't look at Sara,_ he told himself once more.

 

"Perceptive," Kendra muttered.

 

"Wow," said Rip, "I see you've all decided to come! Well then. We can be on our way."

 

"I ain't footing it anywhere," Leonard said.

 

"The Time Masters sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline.  Can you imagine what a time ship would look like in, say, Victorian England?"

 

Stein looked at Rip with amazement. "Holographic indigenous camouflage projection…"

 

"Indeed!" Rip said, and some sort of spaceship appeared out of thin air, right in front of their eyes.

 

Leonard didn't have to fake the expression of surprise on his face.

 

"It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?"

 

 

…

 

 

_Stop staring,_ Leonard told himself. _Talk to her, instead._

 

"I consider myself to be a broad-minded individual, but this is a lot to take in."

 

"And… why are you telling me this?" Sara's tone was a bit cold. Definitely different from their night together. She didn't care for him… yet.

 

"You seem to be the only other person on this boat who isn't a supergenius or a reincarnated freakshow…" _Besides, you're the one I want to talk to._

 

"Actually, I was dead for a year."

 

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation."

 

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you're staring at my ass."

 

_This_ , Leonard thought with a smile, _is going to be harder than I thought._

 


End file.
